Question: Add. $24.53 + 33.6=$
Explanation: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${2}$ ${4}$ $.$ ${5}$ $3$ $3$ $3$ $.$ ${6}$ $0$ Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${2}$ $\overset{1}{{4}}$ $.$ ${5}$ $3$ $+$ $3$ $3$ $.$ ${6}$ $0$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $5$ $8$ $.$ $1$ $3$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({24}+ {33}) + ({0.53} + {0.60})\\\\ &=57+ {0.13}\\\\ &=58.13 \end{aligned}$ $24.53 + 33.6=58.13$